Upside Down
by ArticBells
Summary: It's 1867 and 18 year old Jasper Whitlock lives at home with his family.A serial murder is in town and more and more people are missing.Does the missing have anything to do with the young and beautiful Bella Swan?Will Jasper survive a meeting with Bella?
1. Vampire

**Vampire**

**I -surprisingly- haven't heard the title anyway els'**

**Have you?**

**If you have please let me know!**

**Well**

**Full Summary:**

**It's 1866 and 17 year old Jasper Whitlock lives at home with his mother, father and little sister.**

**Suddenly a day the maid finds a man in the kitchen bleeding all over the plaice, she screams for help, and hears something behind her; Bella Swan, vampire since 1812, the made and unknown man gets killed by Bella.**

**More people are missing, some is found killed, who is her next victim? Will the victim die, or will he just be a part of the past?**

**

* * *

**

**Elena (the maid)P.O.V**

The sun was shinning, and warming my back as I walked into the Whitlock's house.

I sang an old song my mother used to sing to me.

It was a very sad heavy song, my mother used to say it was a song about her life.

The sound's of the nature outside matched with the song perfectly.

I was going to make dinner for the Whitlock's, but what I saw inside the kitchen made me scream and jump when I saw it.

A man was lying down on the floor, moaning and groaning in pain, because of the blood floating out of his weak body. I didn't know the person, and for that I could only be grateful for!

I quickly rushed to the man, grabbing a peace of clothes trying to make the bleeding stop.

"Somebody help! There's a man bleeding! HELP!" I yelled but it didn't seem that anybody heard me, just then a small laugh came from behind me, the small laugh sounded like small clear bells, like a laugh from an angel.

I looked over my shoulder, and gasped.

She surely looked like an angel, her long dark brown hair shinned in the dim light, her long sky blue dress fit her perfectly, but her eyes scared me, they were blood red.

I jumped up up at the sight.

"You shouldn't have tried to save him," Her voice was just like her laugh, light and beautiful. But although she seamed to be... Dangerous.

I only looked at her.

"I don't think we personally meet, I'm Isabella Swan" She said smiling a smile to me. I turned to her, completely forgetting the man lying on the floor, still groaning and moaning.

She smiled to me. A dangerous smile, I wanted to run, but something told me not to.

"Can't you speak?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"What are you?" I finally asked. She laughed a small short laugh.

"Oh, I **love **that question," She smiled. She walked slowly closer to me, like a predator "I'm a vampire," She said. Not so weird that she had red eyes, then...

"That's impossible," I whispered.

"Not quit," She walked closer to me. "You smell so good," A moan escaped her mouth.

"Like... Blueberries-" Her eyes closed slightly, as a growl came out of her.

"And strawberry," She smiled, and slowly she lay her hand on my shoulder. "This is gonna be so good," She mumbled, her eyes zoomed in on my neck, she then leaned in and sunk her teeth into me. Dear Jesus, let this be a nightmare! An awful, awful nightmare! The pain quickly spread thou my whole body. I tried to fight her, I kicked, and screamed but the more I tried to get free of her death claws, the more week and painful I felled. The hope of life flooded out of me like my blood, and into the beautiful devil that was hovering over me.

* * *

**One of you guys asked me why Isabella aka Bella didn't have a southern accent, it's because she was born and raised in Washington DC ;) But then she came here... And I'll tell you more in th next chapter, god damint! **

**Well until next, bye!**


	2. How I meet Him

**Vampire**

**Please listen to "Are You Satisfied" by Marina And The Diamonds, some time... You don't have to listen to it now ;)  
**

**Full Summary:**

**It's 1866 and 17 year old Jasper Whitlock lives at home with his mother, father and big brother.  
**

**Suddenly a day the maid finds a man in the kitchen bleeding all over the plaice, she screams for help, and hears something behind her; Bella Swan, vampire since 1812, who killed the maid and unknown man.**

**More people are missing, some is found killed, who is her next victim? Will the victim die, or will he just be a part of the past?**

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

They came to me, and I drank them. They came to make the thirst go away, well... They didn't actually know it when they came, but they found out okay. The red warm blood pleased my steal tung, everytime. I couldn't think about anything beside the blood. It was my drug, the only thing that I could trust here in the world. The only thing that there always would be there. It always tasted so good, the eye-rolling-back-into-skull and toe-curling feeling that I got everytime. It was the best thing I've ever tasted, specially down here in the south.

But it wasn't the blood that made me come here, before I came I didn't know anything about the blood. It was this pull that made me go from Washington DC, my home since 1793, when I was born by my mother Renee Swan, who was happily married with my father Charlie Swan. The pull had started a few years ago - and by a few years I mean exactly seventeen years, - first I had just tried to ignore it, but it became stronger and stronger for every year that passed. The pull was even stronger than the pull for blood, and it gave me a feeling of love. It was because of love that I came here a couple of months ago.

I was thirsty, and when I was thirsty, nothing should get between me and human blood, nothing.

It wasn't that dark outside, so I kept in the shadows. I looked around with hungry eyes. Some drunken men were walking out of a pub, they were all three swaying dangerously, an easy catch, but then I saw that they each had a girl with them. I wasn't hungry enough for that many. I just wanted a snack, I could always go on hunt tomorrow again. Just then two guys walked out of the same pub as the other guys had been in, the smallest one of the guys were trying to bear the other one, the largest one was clearly drunk, while the other was as sober as sober is. The drunken guy had large blue eyes and light brown hair, his face was handsome, he looked like he was in the start of the twenties, while the other looked like he was around eighteen, he had longish blond hair that reached his deep brown eyes. Never had I seen a human as beautiful as him, I quickly wondered how he would look as a vampire...

"I think I'm gonna vomit!" The brown haired man fell from the blond's arms, as he emptied himself on the street.

"Peter, we have to go home. Mom will worry about us." The blond one hushed, looking around the streets. Seeing as no one were looking he turned to the man laying down on the street again. His voice was wonderful, how such a voice belonged in a human body shocked me endless.

I decided to rush in right there.

"Oh my, is he okay?" I asked as I hurried in human speed to them. The blond quickly turned to look at me, and as soon as he did our eyes connected time stopped. I never tough I would see eyes like his. A small sigh escaped my mouth, not loud enough for him to hear. That I was thankful for.

"He's fine... He just drank a bit to much this evening." The handsome blond said. I looked from the blond to the other still vomiting.

"What is your name?" I suddenly asked. It didn't seem to bother him the least.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, ma'am. May I ask yours?" _Jasper_... What an fitting name for him.

"My name is Isabella Swan, but you may call me Bella." I smiled a dazzling smile to him.

"Well... Bella you shouldn't be out this late, a killer is out there." His concern really touched me. But little did he know, I was the killer, that everybody feared in this city.

"Why are you out here then?" I asked.

"Well my brother here, Peter, wasn't home this evening, so I came out to find him." He gestured to the brown haired man that still law on the street.

"Well let me help you!" I stressed. Before he could interrupt I had one arm around Peter's shoulders. Jasper quickly went to help me with him. It would have been a lot easier to just take him alone, but since I had to take this act up he had to help the "human lady".

"So, if I may ask, where are you from? I haven't seen you around?" Jasper suddenly asked me.

"I'm from the North," I answered, trying to make it as simple as possible.

"Where from in the North?" He asked.

"A small town, it is really just a no where place." I said.

"Why are you here then?" He asked suddenly.

"Well... I felt like it was the place to be, you know?" I don't know why I suddenly felt like I could tell Jasper Whitlock anything, but I did.

"Yeah. Sure I understand." He paused before saying. "Where are you staying?" He asked.

"I'm -in the moment- living in a hotel not far from here, it's called 'Compatriots'." I answered without thinking.

"I know the owners. Very nice people." He smiled to me.

"Oh really. I haven't meet them yet, from what I've heard they're very respected people. Rich," I said bored. Why did humans always talk around so.. Boring subjects. I wanted a challenge, I wanted drama, I wanted to have something playing on my mind.

"I believe I can hear your boredom, what about a new subject?" He suddenly asked me, surprising me. How could he hear that? I thought that I perfectly fine hide my boredom..

"You make me embarrassed," I said and looked down.

"I'm sorry of that. I never meant to embarrassed you." I heard him apologize. I didn't response.

I memorized the way to his house, it might come in handy sometime in the future.

"Here we are. Thank you for helping me with Peter." he said after dumping his brother down on the little summer couch they had on the front porch.

"Of course. I would help anyone in trouble." I lied and smiled.

"That's very kind of you." he said.

"Well.." I said shortly, made a move with my shoulder, then turned to walk away.

"Wait!" I heard Jasper yell after me. I smiled brightly, of course. The smile fell, and I put on my best innocent face, then turned on my heels. He looked slightly speechless.

"Will I.. See you again?" he asked.

"We'll meet, if we'll meet." I said and smiled to him. Then turned and walked away.

Before I knew of it, I was running in the forest. Shit, shit, shit! What was I doing? I should have just killed the boy when I had the change! Why didn't I? Yeah, why didn't I? ... There was something about him.. Something important, something very important..

I sighed, and headed home. I guess I would think clearer once I got home. Which wasn't at Compatriots.

* * *

**Waddaya think? :D**

**R&R**

**Press the magic button**

**l**

**V**


End file.
